


No Control

by Choccyghost



Series: Haikyuu One-Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama didn't see that coming, M/M, Oblivious Yamaguchi, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima pretends to not know, first try at smut, hinata is a tease, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choccyghost/pseuds/Choccyghost
Summary: Kageyama expects a boring study-session, but Hinata has other plans.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	No Control

"Aw man, it's so hot," Hinata groaned, fanning his face with his hand. "I don't have the money to buy ice-creams either."

"Maybe if you cut the nest on your head that you call 'hair' , you wouldn't be half as irritated," Tsukishima muttered.

"You are sweating as bad as me, shut up," Hinata said, scowling at the blond.

"He IS right though. Your hair is falling into your eyes. That's going to affect your play, don't ya think?" Yamaguchi asked, ruffling the top of Hinata's head. And indeed, Hinata's hair fell over his eyes, completely blinding him.

"HEY, I'm going to trip and fall, stop!" Hinata exclaimed, laughing and pushing Yamaguchi's hand away. "Besiiiiiides, I'm thinking maybe I'll tie half my hair up. I bet I'll look hot."

"Eww no!" Tsukishima looked scandalized.

"Hmm," Yamaguchi stared into space as they kept on walking. "Give it a try then. Just don't want you to fall and injure yourself while playing because your hair impaired your vision."

"Aye aye, captain!" Hinata gave a mock salute. His eyes brightened when he saw they had reached. "Ooh, we are here," He yelled, rushing off.

"You really didn't have to encourage that idea," Tsukishima shook his head at Yamaguchi.

"Oh come on Tsukki, Hinata is yet to try it. Besides, it all depends on HIS opinion," Yamaguchi grinned, jabbing his thumb at the door they had stopped at.

Hinata had already rung the doorbell thrice.

"Hinata, calm down," Yamaguchi laughed. "Maybe he hasn't returned yet?"

"Maybe his train got delayed," Tsukishima said happily.

"You wish," A fourth voice sounded as the door creaked open. The three turned to see the tall, raven haired boy leaning on the doorframe, smirking at Tsukishima.

"You are back!" Hinata said excitedly. Kageyama's eyes shifted from Tsukishima's to Hinata's , his smirk softening into a smile.

"Hey dumbass. I missed you," Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata's shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

"Geez guys, get a room," Yamaguchi said, edging past them as Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck.

"I knew this was a bad idea,' Tsukishima said, following Yamaguchi inside Kageyama's house. He removed his tie and loosened his collar, sighing in relief. Yamaguchi too, did the same and put his bag aside, heading into Kageyama's room. He collapsed to the floor, closing his eyes as he felt the ac's cool air on his face. Among the 4 of them, he preferred hanging at Kageyama's house the most as his room was the most spacious which came along with an AC. He knew Tsukishima felt the same, though the blond would never admit it.

Hinata joined them a bit later, breathless and cheeks flushed. Tsukishima passed the opportunity to tease Hinata as he basked in the coolness of the room. Kageyama slid the door open , his hands full of juice and snacks. He threw the other three each a juice can, settling the snacks on the table. He bent to sit next to Hinata when Yamaguchi caught his arm. "No," He said, firmly.

"Oh come on," Kageyama grumbled. "It's been 2 week!"

"All the more reason," Yamaguchi said, not budging. "You are sitting with Tsukki." Kageyama took one look at Yamaguchi's face and hurried to sit next to Tsukishima. Ever since Hinata and Kageyama started dating, study sessions barely remained study sessions and Yamaguchi had to put an end to it.

"Scary captain," Hinata said, straw between lips as he sipped the juice lazily. He still marveled at the way Yamaguchi had transitioned from being a meek boy he was in his first year to the sharp captain he was now.

"Not my fault you two don't know how to study on your own. Kageyama already missed two weeks worth of class. Otherwise, I wouldn't have insisted upon studying right back after you came back." Yamaguchi said, piling the books on the table. Both of them found it too difficult to stay still and when Hinata and Kageyama tried studying on their own, either one of two things ensued: 1, they'd end up playing volleyball again or 2, they failed to keep their hands off each other. Not to mention they were really, really bad when it did finally come to the studying part.

"Yeah you have to pull yourself together if you want to attend the training camp," Tsukishima said with an evil smile.

That did the trick as the other two sighed, opening their books. Neither of them really cared about their marks since they didn't plan to attend college, but there were some exams which they had to pass to be able to attend camps and stuff as grades took priority as a student. Studying was never their forte, but anything for volleyball was their rule. Kageyama stared mournfully as Tsukishima showed him the two weeks of content he had to catch up on. He had gone with his family to visit his grandmother in his village, who had suddenly fallen sick. However the old woman proved to be strong and after showing she was fine, she had shooed them away back to work. All Kageyama wanted to do was one thing, and he couldn't wait till he had Hinata to himself.

"Oi," Tsukishima landed a smack on his head. "Zone out again and I'll make sure to skip over the important parts."

"Ow!" Kageyama glared at Tsukishima. "That was so unnecessary. What are you laughing for?" Kageyama turned to Hinata, who was giggling with a hand over his mouth. Time passed with a lot of grumbles, smacks and snacks. Hinata stared at Yamaguchi copying down questions while his mind wandered back to their practice session. The current second year setter was good, no doubt; but for him, no one came close to Kageyama's setting. 2 weeks weren't that much of a long time, but Hinata had awfully missed the extra practice sessions he'd have with Kageyama everyday, and of course the person too. He smiled as he started writing the answers; their first kiss had been after one particularly late session too. Hinata brought his mind back to studying with difficulty. This is so boring, he thought. He glanced up at Tsukishima explaining something and Kageyama listening. Hinata felt restless; he wanted to tease Kageyama. But he didn't want to invoke the wrath of Yamaguchi... "Wait I can just..."Hinata thought, a slow idea forming at the back of his head. It was so unnecessary...but fun. Kageyama frowned at a particular question, his head swirling with x, y and zs. Who in their right minds would invent algebra? Why were they made to go through this? Why- Kageyama's thoughts came to a halt as he felt something nudge his leg. He looked at Tsukishima suspiciously.

"What? I'm not explaining that again," Tsukishima snorted, leaning back and closing his eyes. Kageyama turned to see Yamaguchi and Hinata engrossed in some other topic. He lowered his head, getting back to the question. He was in the middle of getting a calculation done when there it was again- Kageyama looked down to see Hinata's foot pushing his toes.

"Oi. Finish it, we don't have all day," Tsukishima said, eyes still closed. Kageyama threw Hinata a glare and got back to the question, pushing his leg away. It was quiet for a while before Hinata did it again. Kageyama bit his lip. Hinata's foot slowly made its way up his knee, and down again, the light touch making his skin tingle. What was he doing? "Hin-" "You got the whole calculation wrong," Tsukishima said and Kageyama jumped when he saw his face right next to his. "Huh?" Kageyama exhaled harshly, feeling Hinata's foot reaching above his knee. He needed to stop. Why did he have to wear shorts today? Kageyama opened his mouth to say something as Hinata continued with what he was doing when-

"Hey Kageyama, that question sure seems hard," Yamaguchi said surprised, judging by the way the setter was glaring at his notebook.

"It isn't, really. He's distracted," Tsukishima snarled. "Do it again."

Kageyama was about to snap back when Hinata's foot teased the hem of his shorts.

"Yeah Kageyama," Hinata looked up innocently. "Lost your concentration or what?" Kageyama bit back his retort, seeing the challenge in Hinata's eyes. If he says anything, he loses. This wasn't that bad anyway...right ?

"No. It's fine," he said quietly, an underlying threat in his voice directed to Hinata. It seemed to work, as Hinata's leg dropped. He gave a slight sigh of relief, heading to the next step. Where was he? He became busy focusing back on the question, not noticing that Hinata was sliding lower from his seat carefully. No one appeared to notice and there was a brief moment of peace; Hinata made a rough aim and landed his toe lightly on Kageyama's crotch. Kageyama dropped his pen on the book. Tsukishima sighed, exasperated. "Your steps are correct for a change. Keep going." Hinata gave him a brief break, his toes feeling his inner thighs for a change before diving back in.

Hinata smiled inwardly, as he listened to what Yamaguchi was saying. Hinata's toe now waltzed around Kageyama's crotch slowly, sending electrifying waves through the other's body. Kageyama gritted his teeth.

"Now what next?" Tsukishima asked, seeing the other pause. Kageyama brought all the focus he could muster to the question.

"Add... the equations?" Kageyama asked, making a wild guess. No, this was NOT happening right now. His body wasn't responding to Hinata's touch. Nope. Everything was normal.

"If you know it, then what are you waiting for? It isn't that hard." Tsukishima asked, leaning back again.

"It might be hard for him though," Hinata said, not even lifting his head. Kageyama felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he understood what Hinata actually meant; he continued writing with force, tearing the paper.

"Hinata, pay attention to your own question," Yamaguchi reprimanded him sternly. Hinata lazily continued, enjoying the frustrated aura coming from his boyfriend. He smiled with satisfaction as he felt Kageyama's length rising with an erection. His toe now gingerly traversed over the bulge in Kageyama's shorts. Even across the table, Hinata knew exactly where to tease. Kageyama was now just staring at the question; of course his body had to react. His nerves were on fire and the AC wasn't effective anymore. His head swiveled in an all-time high; he wasn't enjoying this, nope. He clutched the edges of his chair, his knuckles turning white- when Hinata stopped. What? He looked up, shocked, not being able to stop himself. Hinata put his legs over the chair in a criss-cross manner, while asking Yamaguchi some doubt. That little bastard. He glanced up, raising a brow at Kageyama .

Kageyama barely heard what Tsukishima was saying to him from the side, his whole body heated from the high Hinata had left him in. All his self respect seemed to vanish in the air; he couldn't stop now.

"I hate this but" Kageyama said suddenly, and both Yamaguchi and Hinata turned to him. "But you can't just... stop in between"

"That's the spirit, Kageyama," Yamaguchi said encouragingly, thinking he was talking about the question. He felt glad that Kageyama was trying.

"You agree right...Hinata?" Kageyama said vaguely, trying his best to not stare at the spawn of satan he was dating.

Hinata bit his lip to stop laughing. "You are saying you'd want me to come over and help you?"

"Hinata isn't any more of an expert than you at this, Kageyama," Yamaguchi said, surprised.

Kageyama gritted his teeth. " Exactly why it'd be... better for us to solve it together. P" Kageyama lowered his head. He was glad Tsukishima had nodded off to sleep. He'd definitely have seen the bulge from where he was sitting.

Yamaguchi glanced at the question, trying to read it upside down. "Oh Hinata- I certainly forgot to explain this one to you the other day. Good idea, Kageyama!"

Kageyama couldn't stay there for another minute. He got up from his chair, careful to have his back turned on Yamaguchi. "I need some water."

"We have it right he-" Yamaguchi said, pointing to his bag but Kageyama was already out with a 'nope.' "Jesus, what was that about?" The captain stared at the open door.

"Algebra was always tough for him. Poor lad," Hinata said, doodling at the corner of his page. I win he thought , smirking to himself. 

"Where did the idiot rush off to?" Tsukishima asked, looking at Kageyama's empty space. He had jerked awake at Kageyama leaving the room roughly. "His ink is all over the page," Tsukishima added, peeping into his notebook. "And plenty of calculation errors. Why am I not getting paid for this?" 

Hinata yawned, getting up. "I need to pee . Be right back." He opened and slid the door shut again, opening the bathroom. He was pleasantly greeted with the sight of Kageyama's pants down to his knees.

"You," Kageyama whispered wildly. "You will pay for that." 

Hinata chuckled. "The idea entered my head and wouldn't leave. Sorry not sorry." He paused staring at Kageyama's red face. "You are cute when you blush."

Kageyama resisted the urge to scream. Of course Hinata was purposefully killing time.

"Can you shut up and just-" Kageyama faltered mid sentence. 

"Just what, Kageyama?" Hinata aske innocently. He was so close to Kageyama, and yet not touching him, infuriating him more. 

"Finish what you started," Kageyama gritted his teeth.

"That's too vague for me," Hinata said, clicking his tongue. He couldn't help enjoying the situation. Kageyama was the one who usually took control. 

*Meanwhile, back in the room*

Yamaguchi shut his book. "I'm going to give Yachi a call. Tell those two to take a break if they return." 

"Gladly. I need it too. I'm sure a few of my braincells have already taken leave," Tsukishima said, plugging in his earphones. 

"You know what to do, Kageyama," Hinata drawled, agonizingly close to him. 

"Please," Kageyama mumbled.

"I can't hear you," Hinata said, putting a finger on his chin.

Kageyama bit the insides of his cheek, drawing blood, holding himself from pushing Hinata's head in with all his might. He exhaled harshly. "Please suck me," he whispered, gritting his teeth. 

"There you go," Hinata smiled. He bent down, and waited for a second before leaning in and starting by Kageyama's inner thighs with kisses. "Patience," Hinata grinned as he felt Kageyama's hand on his hair. He leant in slowly, his tongue teasing Kageyama's tip. His hands reached around Kageyama's back, squeezing his back. His tongue swirled around his penis, tasting the precum . Kageyama gave a slight groan as Hinata took a deep breath through his nose and eased his member inside his mouth. Hinata hollowed his cheeks and started working on it, going in closer until he felt the tip at the base of his throat. Kageyama gasped "Can I-"

Hinata nodded slightly, and Kageyama started thrusting in slowly. Hinata moaned as Kageyama tugged tightly at his hair; the latter knew he really liked it, though Hinata often complained that Kageyama was the reason he'd go bald. Hinata's head bobbed up and down as the thrusts gained intensity, saliva escaping through the side of his mouth. The disheveled hair, the wetness of his mouth- everything turned Kageyama on even more . 

"Th-this I just c-came ba-" Kageyama inhaled sharply, as Hinata's nails dug into his thighs, making it more difficult for him to be silent. He sincerely hoped the other two hadn't left the room as another moan escaped his mouth. "Fuck- Shoyo- I-"

He finished before he finished his sentence, as Hinata felt the release wash down his throat. He took it all in before wiping his mouth and leaning back on the floor, panting. 

"You....little...bastard," Kageyama said, letting go of his hair. "You couldn't have waited ?"

"What? I was bored," he said, feigning hurt. "And you enjoyed it."

"I hate you. You know what- I'll get you back for that," Kageyama mumbled, pulling his pants back up.

"Yeah sure, but I win this round," Hinata grinned again. He got up, opening the tap and splashing water on his face. He rinsed his mouth too, and wiped his face and hands with a towel. "I'm going, before tsukishima figures it out and kills us both." 

"Not so soon," Kageyama said, pressing his chest against Hinata's back. Hinata looked in the mirror to see him come up behind, their hands touching on the wash-basin. 

"Not there, Kageyama, those two will know," Hinata said reluctantly, making no efforts to stop him as Kageyama bit hard on his neck. 

"That'll be your problem to deal with," Kageyama said, pulling away at Hinata's collar to kiss his shoulder. Hinata turned around to stop him.

"Just a while more," He said, putting a finger on Kageyama's lips. He gasped as Kageyama lifted him and sat him down on the basin's edge. 

"I really missed you," Kageyama said in a raspy voice before kissing him. Hinata parted his lips, letting the other's tongue explore his mouth as he ran his fingers through Kageyama's smooth hair. 

"Me too. Just ask Yamaguchi" Hinata said, grinning. "Speaking of who," He jumped off from the counter. "You go first. I'll uh- adjust my shirt and this," Hinata said, pointing at his neck where Kageyama had left a huge-ass hickey. 

Kageyama smirked. "You brought this on yourself. Don't take too long," He said, peeping out before walking back into his room. Hinata pouted at him before bringing his collar high up and buttoning it. 

"Hinata! Took you long enough!" Yamaguchi said reproachfully. "Did you button up your collar??" 

"Oh erm the room is too cold now," Hinata said, scratching the back of his head. 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, glancing at Kageyama's smirk to Hinata's disheveled appearance . He opened his mouth to say something and shut it . Nope. He didn't want to know.

Everyone had gotten tired, and agreed to wind up after one last question. "Right then. See you Monday," Yamaguchi waved at them.

"Don't get too indulgent on....activities," Tsukishima said, glancing at the other two.

"No promises," Kageyama said and Hinata blushed a crimson red behind him.

"And that's our cue to leave," Yamaguchi said pulling Tsukishima away with him.

The door shut and almost immediately, Kageyama and Hinata moved at once. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama's torso as he picked him up, crashing his lips against Hinata's. Kageyama moved blindly, falling backwards as he found his couch. He tugged at Hinata's lower lip, before his tongue pushed in, exploring every bit of Hinata's mouth, as if trying to take back everything he had missed in two weeks. After a few minutes, Hinata reluctantly got up. "I need to get out of this stupid uniform."

Kageyama opened his eyes, hands still on Hinata's hips. "Oh yeah, your collar is still buttoned up," he laughed. Hinata pouted, loosening his shirt and unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm stealing your tshirt again."  
Kageyama yawned, stretching on the couch as Hinata got off. "Pick any one you want. I'll just check in with my parents to see if they got in the flight safely." It had been a hectic day ; his parents had taken off almost right after reaching back Miyagi, not to mention the way Hinata had teased him. He planned revenge at the back of his mind- Hinata won't be sleeping tonight. The tangerine smiled, unaware of his thoughts and giving his hair a slight ruffle before heading off to Kageyama's room.  
Hinata soon returned after a refreshing shower, picking the smallest of Kageyama's t-shirts and pants, which were still big for his frame. He gave his unruly hair a weak attempt at holding it off from his eyes. Yamaguchi was right, he had to do something about it. Not today though, he thought yawning heading over to Kageyama's main room. Hinata glanced at the balcony, seeing Kageyama still busy on the phone. He settled back on the couch, scrolling through his phone.  
After a few minutes, Kageyama cut his call, heading back into the house. He stopped as his breath caught in his chest at the sight of Hinata smiling at something on his phone, sprawled over the couch. "I'll never get used to him wearing my stuff," Kageyama thought weakly. This always happened. Always. He nudged the boy's shoulder and Hinata looked up briefly before turning back to his phone. "Oh hey. Parents okay?" He adjusted himself as Kageyama got on the couch and settled himself between his legs, leaning back on his chest.

"Yeah. They are good," Kageyama said, hands knitted around Hinata's stomach and getting a whiff of his own shampoo on Hinata's damp hair. He peeped over his shoulder curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Atsumu ate all of Osamu's pudding, and now they are fighting again," Hinata grinned, pointing at his phone. " Suna is live recording it on insta."

"Osamu is merciless," Kageyama said, watching as the twin threw a plate at Atsumu's head narrowly missing. They both watched on, smiling at the screen before Kita's face suddenly appeared in front and the live went off.

"Man that stare sure was scary," Hinata shuddered slightly.

"It's nice though," Kageyama said. "The way they all still hang with each other."

"I know,'' Hinata put his phone on the side. "We rarely see anyone other than Tanaka-san and Sugawara-san around anymore," Hinata said, wistfully.

"Things have changed," Kageyama replied, humming. He noticed that his t-shirt had slid down slightly on Hinata's left shoulder. "You are still small though."

"Huh? Am not! I have grown 7 cms since then!" Hinata fumed.

"Yeah yeah," Kageyama snickered before reaching down to kiss the collarbone that his t-shirt had revealed, silencing Hinata's retort.

"You know," Kageyama stared ruefully at the newly formed red spots on Hinata's pale skin. "I don't see the point of you wearing my clothes if you are only going to make me take them off."

Hinata turned around, blushing slightly as he intertwined his fingers with Kageyama's. His hand was cool against his, and fit perfectly between Hinata's knuckles. "Why are your hands so pretty?" Hinata asked as he sat up on Kageyama's waist.

"You know where they'd look prettier?" Kageyama asked with an evil smile.

"Don't-"

"Inside you," Kageyama finished smoothly.

Hinata shook his head. "Pervert." His hair fell over his eyes again, and not wanting to take away his hands, he took a dark shot again, bending to kiss Kageyama on the lips but finding his nose instead.

"Shut up!" Hinata fumed as Kageyama started laughing.

"How can you be cute and dumb at the same time?" Kageyama asked between laughter as he watched his boyfriend's futile attempts to get his hair up without using his hands. "Though seriously, you need to cut that. I can do it if you want," Kageyama added.

"Oh that reminds me," Hinata said, managing to free one of his eyes. "What do you think of me having half my hair up?"

Kageyama stared at his face, trying to picture what HInata had said. His cheeks turned a rosy pink at the image in his head. "Too hot," he mumbled. Something clicked inside him- nope, he couldn't stop himself if he tried.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, not hearing him. He sighed in defeat as the hair fell over his eyes again. "You know what I probably will get it cu- Oi!" Hinata yelped as Kageyama got up suddenly. He flailed wildly for a moment before securing his hands and legs around Kageyama, clinging tightly. "What the hell, Kageyama?"

"Shh.. Like I'd let you fall, dumbass" Kageyama said, holding Hinata's back firmly. "Sorry couldn't wait anymore. It's time to take my point back."

"Wha-oh," Hinata stiffened as he realized what Kageyama was saying. "T-talking like a sore loser, Kageyama?"

"Don't try to sound tough while stuttering like that," Kageyama said, shutting the door behind him. Hinata's eyes widened as he saw Kageyama take out a blindfold from his drawer. He put Hinata down on the bed and paused as he noticed Hinata's hand still clutched on his shirt. He smirked. "Don't tell me you are scared now."

"I-I'm not!" Hinata stuttered again, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know if he was more turned on, excited or nervous, remembering the last time Kageyama had started with a blindfold. "Probably all 3," he thought, weakly.

Kageyama leaned in, kissing him softly, getting him to relax. "Are you ready? You know I'd never hurt you," he said, looking into the bright amber eyes he had come to love so much.

"I know," Hinata smiled. "I love you. And yes, I'm good to go."

Kageyama gave another light peck on his cheek, ruffling his hair. "I love you too. Also, this long hair thing? Hot." He put the cloth over his eyes, turning whatever Hinata was going to say into a light gasp. "You beg, you lose," he whispered into his ear before pushing him to the bed. Hinata smiled in the dark. "You are on."

Spoiler alert: Hinata lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.  
> I hope this doesn't suck too much, this was my first attempt at writing smut if you couldn't tell lol.  
> I started with some other idea and ended somewhere else lol. I'm not at all sure about publishing this, but I can't stop myself from doing it either.  
> Thanks for bearing with me if you read till the end!


End file.
